<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дела потребителей by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414945">Дела потребителей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine'>TillTheEnd_OfTheLine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020'>WTF_Starbucks_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мини G - PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, IKEA Furniture, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Том, — невозмутимо произнесла Сара, старшая сотрудница отдела маркетинга, — если не позволишь мне продвигать нашу новую линейку товаров для спальни с помощью твитов Зимнего Солдата, я уволюсь. Уволюсь сегодня же. Оставлю тебя барахтаться с младшим сотрудником отдела и стажёром, Том. Стажёр приступил к работе только на этой неделе и пока даже копировальным автоматом пользоваться не научился.</p><p>Вице-президент по связям с общественностью потёр виски:</p><p>— Сара.</p><p>Она бросила ему на стол лист бумаги.</p><p>— Я уже подготовила заявление об увольнении. Знаешь, что там написано? Там написано, что я не смогу выполнять свою работу, если меня лишат лучшей и бесплатной рекламной возможности, которая когда-либо появлялась у меня на столе, в виде Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и его показателя пригодности для траха суперсолдат.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мини G - PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дела потребителей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734251">Consumer Affairs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday">galwednesday</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чуть привстав, стажёр Кевин выглянул из своего рабочего места и украдкой посмотрел на офис вице-президента по связям с общественностью. Жалюзи по-прежнему были опущены.</p><p>— Сколько они уже там?</p><p>Джули забросила ноги на его стол:</p><p>— Ты чего шепчешь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответил Кевин. — Показалось уместным. У нас неприятности?</p><p>— Нет у нас неприятностей. Ты увидел возможность для осуществления вирусного маркетинга и рассказал об этом мне, а я передала информацию выше для согласования. Мы именно этим тут и занимаемся.</p><p>— Я нашёл её только потому, что в рабочее время сидел в телефоне, — ещё тише сказал Кевин. — Как думаешь, Сара знает, что я сидел в телефоне?</p><p>— Откуда ей знать?</p><p>— Не знаю, разве айтишники не установили на всех устройствах безопасный поиск или что-то в этом роде? Может, с рабочего компьютера эти твиты вообще отображаться не будут?</p><p>Помолчав, Джули опустила ноги, чтобы достать до его мышки с клавиатурой. Она открыла Твиттер и напечатала в поисковике: «показатель пригодности для траха суперсолдат», вот только Кевин выхватил клавиатуру прежде, чем она успела нажать на Enter.</p><p>— Нельзя с рабочего компьютера искать «трах»! — прошипел он. — Айтишники точно заметят.</p><p>— Ты реально посмотрел ролик о безопасном использовании компьютеров, который заставляют смотреть в отделе кадров? Все два часа?</p><p>Джули сделала ложный выпад влево и другой рукой выбила клавиатуру из хватки Кевина. Когда она подняла её с пола, в поисковом запросе уже значилось: «показатель пригодности для ****а суперсолдат5сапмрощл», причём последнее слово услужливо предлагали исправить на «суперсолдат».</p><p><b>Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes</b><br/>
хватило секунд на тридцать. стоило моему языку оказаться наполовину в ******* Стива, как рама треснула посередине. Я чуть не укусил Стива за ****. эта ***вина сделана из ********** дсп. ставлю 1 из 5<br/>
http://ikea.com/bedr...</p><p><b>Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes</b><br/>
если думаете, что металлическая рама прочнее, то вы ошибаетесь. пять минут толчков и ******чие болты с одной стороны умудрились сами открутиться, и мы перевернулись. но пять минут всё же лучше, чем в прошлый раз, так что даю 3 из 5<br/>
http://ikea.com/bedr...</p><p><b>Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes</b><br/>
болты в ногах вырвались из дерева именно тогда, когда я уже почти ****** Стиву в рот. технически эта модель оказалась самой прочной, но я снимаю очки, потому что я упал на *******, из-за чего Стив не смог закончить начатое, потому что очень сильно смеялся. 2 из 5 http://ikea.com/bedr...</p><p>Окошко вверху страницы гласило, что страница содержит контент, подвергнутый цензуре как неприемлемый для просмотра на рабочем месте, и отдел информационных технологий оставляет за собой право проверить использование интернета.</p><p>Кевин, застонав и тяжело опустившись на пол, вытянул ноги между креслом на колёсиках и картотечным шкафом.</p><p>— Ну теперь точно уволят.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Том, — невозмутимо произнесла Сара, старшая сотрудница отдела маркетинга, — если не позволишь мне продвигать нашу новую линейку товаров для спальни с помощью твитов Зимнего Солдата, я уволюсь. Уволюсь сегодня же. Оставлю тебя барахтаться с младшим сотрудником отдела и стажёром, Том. Стажёр приступил к работе только на этой неделе и пока даже копировальным автоматом пользоваться не научился.</p><p>Вице-президент по связям с общественностью потёр виски:</p><p>— Сара.</p><p>Она бросила ему на стол лист бумаги.</p><p>— Я уже подготовила заявление об увольнении. Знаешь, что там написано? Там написано, что я не смогу выполнять свою работу, если меня лишат лучшей и бесплатной рекламной возможности, которая когда-либо появлялась у меня на столе, а именно Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и его показателя пригодности для траха суперсолдат.</p><p>— Стокгольму это не понравится.</p><p>— Со всем уважением, Стокгольм может поцеловать меня в задницу.</p><p>— Сара.</p><p>— Том.</p><p>— Дело не только в крепких словечках. — Хотя словами это можно было назвать лишь отчасти: некоторые из слов, использованных в твитах Барнса, вице-президент никогда прежде не встречал. — Дело в том, что это Зимний Солдат. Негативная реакция не заставит себя ждать.</p><p>— Если люди пойдут против нас, Капитан Америка пойдёт против них. Угадай с трёх раз, кто же в этой битве победит. Я готова всю свою рождественскую премию поставить на то, что первое место займёт Стив Роджерс. К тому же от этого всё равно никуда не деться. Ущерб нанесён, твиты завирусились, мне звонили уже пять репортёров с просьбами дать комментарий. Рано или поздно нас застанут врасплох, и если мы не будем контролировать ход событий, кто-нибудь поднимет эту тему на грёбаном собрании акционеров. Ты этого хочешь, Том?</p><p>Вице-президент по связям с общественностью смирился с тем, что в ближайшем будущем у него состоится весьма неловкий разговор с советом директоров.</p><p>— Только упоминания твитов, никаких ретвитов, ссылок или цитат. С нашей стороны всё должно быть безупречно. И это хороший шанс напомнить людям о щедрой политике возврата, Дана мне плешь на этот счёт проела.</p><p>— Бюджет на отправку им бесплатных образцов будет?</p><p>— Развлекайся, — вздохнул вице-президент. — Бюджет меня беспокоит в последнюю очередь.</p><p>— Ты не пожалеешь, Том, — сказала Сара, умиротворённая победой.</p><p>— Мне это засунуть в шредер, как и все предыдущие? — спросил вице-президент, раскачивая в воздухе её заявление об увольнении.</p><p>— Делай что считаешь нужным, босс.</p><p><b>IKEA America @IKEA_America</b><br/>
.@BuckyBarnes Жаль слышать, что вам так не повезло с нашими продуктами! Мы отправим вам всю нашу линейку товаров для спальни, если хотите помочь нам протестировать их стойкость против силы суперсолдат. Мы ценим ваш вклад ;)</p><p><b>Печально известный ДББ @BuckyBarnes</b><br/>
эй, @SteveRogers, захвати ещё смазки по дороге, пригодится</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>IKEA America @IKEA_America</b><br/>
.@BuckyBarnes Жаль слышать, что вам так не повезло с нашими продуктами! Мы отправим вам всю нашу линейку товаров для спальни, если хотите помочь нам протестировать их стойкость против силы суперсолдат. Мы ценим ваш вклад ;)</p>
</blockquote><p>Вице-президент с глубоким смирением наблюдал, как оба твита за пятнадцать минут набирают тысячу ретвитов.</p><p>— Ну теперь точно уволят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>